Dogs, Cats, and a Shipper's Remorse - Homestuck
by dersitePrince
Summary: A somewhat sadstuck fluff JadNep story inspired by cute fanart. Some self-loathing, mind you. Language as well so there's your M rating. Nepeta has shamed herself for her OTP, and her newfound matesprit is bound to change her self-loathing, depressed state.
**Welp, here we are. Said I'd see you here. Anyways, for once, I'm posting from my phone. A lot of my words might be incorrectly autocorrected or I misspell them because my phone is iPhone 4s and the screen is too small for my fat fingers to type. Since that's outta the way, ENJOY THE STORY!**

Your name is JADE HARLEY. You are currently distraught with your current predicament. It seems you, a canine _Homo sapien_ cross have nothing on your mind. Hopefully that will change soon.. You were honestly to occupied to bother with the binomial nomenclature for a dog, so you didn't bother because you can do that. Things have been quite complicated for you as of late, anyways, so no one really gives two shits.

Anyways, in terms of your normal life you find everything exactly as normal. You go to sleep at exactly ten o'clock every night, wake up at six every morning and go through your daily schedule as normal. Well, almost normal. You have had a little too much free time on your hands. John says you need a hobby, but you really can't find anything interesting to bother with at this moment in time.

You usually spend your free time doodling all over your notebook on your desk. But now, you've grown out of that and moved into more... interesting matters.

As you already know because you are JADE HARLEY, you've been think a lot about the quadrants lately. How each of your friends would fit each category and the like. But, something you've noticed is you haven't thought of a matesprit yet, but you already knew that!

You've mulled over your options multiple times over and have been obsessing over it for weeks. What will you do?

* * *

You decide the best action would to get to better know your options. But for now, you'll go over who you know definitely _won't_ fit the bill. _I know for sure I don't want John or Rose there for obvious reasons, Dave, maybe..._ you think to yourself while taking notes of your thoughts in the few spaces left in you notebook, still doodling occasionally in the margins. _Hmm, but as for some of the trolls... Where do I start?_ You didn't bother with what anyone outside of your world would call 'The Alphas' for obvious reasons, and dancestors would be a royal pain in the ass.

 _Alright, start basic. Karkat is definite no, Vriska, of course not. John's got that covered. Gamzee? What am I, stupid? No. Terezi, possibility... Sollux... He's okay, but I couldn't stand the lisp. Aradia, too creepy, so no._

You look up, realizing how your true feelings about your friends are being put here right onto a piece of paper. But you've told them billions of times to not open this notebook, and they dare not mess with the Witch of Space. Because you'd know if they did. Anyways, back to the grind...

 _Eridan, talk about a royal. Pain in the ass. Equius, no. Feferi, another possibility. Tavros is the s_ _ame. Kanaya is Rose's matesprit... Ugh!_

You throw up your pencil and nearly flip the desk as well. If you think on this for too long you get frustrated and don't wanna deal with it. You suppose you should move on, but you can't because there's only one friend left.

 _Nepeta Leijon._

You quickly write in possibilty next to her name. Now, time to go bother your friends to get to know them. You boot up your lunchtop, which you still have for some reason, and log in to Pesterchum.

* * *

Well, that was a painful conversation. Best leave Terezi for Dave to deal with. After that, you don't wanna bother with Feferi right now. But, she _is_ a little bit more uptempo than Terezi and slightly less of an ironic creep. But it's nine-thirty. _Seriously?! Nine-thirty already?!_ You think to yourself. You look over at your bed. You may retire early tonight, since you are tired.

You decide to just completely change the subject matter that you were discussing with no one at all and move over to something a bit more... What's the word or phrase you are looking for? Ah, 'in the moment.' You quickly giggle to yourself about how difficult that is for Dave.

You decide it would be best to sleep for now and go through what may or may not be a headache-enducing converstaion tomorrow.

When you finally fall asleep, you find yourself in a dream bubble. This one you imagine is just another increment from your past twisted somehow, and don't bother paying attention to the details.

* * *

When you wake up the next morning, you find something slightly off about the room you went to sleep in. You find a certain cat-troll at your feet. You tap her, but she doesn't budge. "Nepeta," you whisper, "Nepeta, rise and shine."

She still shows no signs of moving, so you scream her name. That wakes her. She immediately sits up, grabbing to your bed pole as if it were necessary for her survival.

"Nepeta, what are you doing in my room? And more importantly, how did you get in?" you ask, unsure of the answer as you locked you door last night.

"I picked the lock," she says sheepishly. "I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to talk to you, since we nefurr really get a chance to. But you were already sleeping, so I decided to wait until you woke up. I kinda fell asleep in the purrocess."

The blush was apparent on her face.

"I understand that you want me to leave, and that's purrfectly fine. I'll be on my way."

"Actually..." you cut in before she leaves.

"I kinda wanted the same thing." Nepeta stops dead in her tracks. You caught her off guard, but how? Was it something you said?

"Uh, I-I gotta go." she says before quickly leaving the room. "What is up with her?" wonder aloud.

You quickly shake the thought and move to your desk, wondering if you should instagate a converstaion with Feferi yet. It's only 7:00am and she usually sleeps in. You don't wanna wake her, as she's a bitch to deal with when she doesn't get enough sleep. At least by her standards.

You decide to wait and make your way to the kitchen for something to eat. You search through the fridge, unable to find anything you'd categorize as an acceptable food for breakfast. All that's in there is some homemade slime that John obviously made, a pizza box labeled "Dave" and left over birthday cake from who knows when?

You close the fridge and head to the cabinet. Inside you find pancake mix, which you are unsure of who belongs to, bread, and a variety of seasoning. Before you use the pancake mix, you'd best ask around and also check the expiration date.

Grabbing it from the cabinet, you view the top of the box. Expires in a year. Someone must've gotten it pretty recently, you think to yourself. You'd still better ask before opening it. You can only imagine what would happen if it turned out to be Karkat's and you'd used it when he had a plan in mind for it.

More than likely, it is his, and he wants to try to impress you somehow. You don't mind him, but he just gets overly crabby about the slightest things. You decide to get some fruit to keep yourself from starving to death while you wait fro everyone to wake up. Nepeta was obviously already awake. Maybe after you finished you can go help her with her shipping wall like you always do on Saturdays.

You pull out your phone and text Nepeta that you'll be there to help her in just a minute, but she doesn't respond. That worries you. What is up with her? You text her again saying that she needs to tell you what's up with her.

No response.

This worries your further and you immediately head to her room and knock the door three times, like always. You spend about three minutes before knocking again.

Another three minutes.

This is a waste of time. You should warn Nepeta before barging in, though. "Nepeta, I don't care how decent you are, I'm worried about you and I'm coming in," you say before jiggling the knob.

 _Locked._

Dammit. She must not be in there. But you then decide to text her again. Just putting her name, you send it. Your hear the tone come from inside. She never leaves her phone, just incase she needs it. You know Nepeta. She knows you. You get the extra key she poorly hid incase she loses hers and needs to get to her room. You unlock the door and place the key back where it was.

What you see inside startles you. Nepeta has smeared all the paint she had on the wall and now none of the shipping wall is ruined. But that's not what startles you. You see Nepeta staring at the ceiling, laying down on her bed. Again, not what startles you. What startles you is that she was subconsciously cutting herself.

"Nepeta!" you exclaim, furious at her for not going to anyone for help.

"What," she asks, obviously oblivious to anything and everything.

"You know what."

"Yeah, and?"

"And you should've talked to someone about this!"

"They wouldn't understand..."

"Nepeta, give me the knife."

"No."

"Nepeta."

"I said no."

You don't want her hurting herself, so you take matters into your own hands. You lunge at her, attempting wrench the knife from her hands as she fights back viciously.

"Get off!"

"Give it to me!"

"Nevfurr!"

She yanks the knife away, cutting your hand in the process. You still try to grab it from her, when you should be tending to the cut on your left hand. You hold her down, and reach for the knife, but she throws it onto the floor and you quickly lunge for it. Thankfully grabbing it, and putting it away.

Nepeta gave up after tossing it to the floor. She was just lying there, unmoving, save for breathing.

"You hate me, don't you?"

"No. I just wish you'd told me or Equius or anyone."

 _Silence._

You silently walk over to Nepeta's bed, sitting on one end. She refuses to meet your eyes.

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing my ass."

"I just don't feel comfurrtable with it, okay."

She was gonna seal her lips and keep the there. You knew how to get to her, though At the very least, you think you do.

"Alright, fine. I thought we were at the point that you could tell me anything. I guess not."

"We are, though."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Beclaws it has to do with that wall ofurr there." She said, pointing to the wall you realize that was once covered by crates, until the paint was smeared. You had been told it was her OTP wall, and only she was aloud access.

"I see." Using your powers of deduction, it obviously had something to do with her. She didn't like anyone seeing any of the ships that involved herself, save for her "meowrail," which everyone knew about.

You shift and lay down next to her, pulling her into a hug. You can almost feel the blush radiating off her.

"We've been through some crazy shit together, Nepeta. At this point I feel that Equius knows. Does he?"

She nods.

"Then why don't I?"

The guilt hits her, and you can feel her tears. But let's leave this here, and visit someone else, not too far away, and not too far in the future. In fact, they're in the present with us right now.

* * *

You are now NEPETA LEIJON. You didn't ask to be, though, and if you took this time to grab yourself a drink, I'll briefly catch you up to speed on what's happened and happening. You have smeared the paint on the walls of your shipping wall, destroying it completely. And you are currently in the arms of the girl helping you recover from your depressed, self-loathing state. Now, where were you?

Ah yes, crying. You cry into Jade's chest, as she tells you to just let it out. She lets you know it's okay, she just wants to know the problem. You tell her that you "mew," your OTP would "nefurr" happen, and the you couldn't stand it. She shooshes you, understanding completely. She always understood the struggles of a shipper. She always there next to you, helping you when you needed it.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't let mew know sooner. I should've. Mew hate me now, don't mew?"

"I could 'nefurr' hate you, Nepeta," she puns. You giggle softly, still in a shaky state.

"Why not?"

"We're friends, Nepeta."

"I think I sense a little more than that from mew, Jade."

"Are you proposing pale feelings?"

"Flushed."

Jade's eyes widen. You kinda feel the same way, now that you think about it. It could work. Well, you _have_ already destroyed your shipping wall, so why not start a digital one? You are kinda fed up with having to buy new paint every time you run out.

"Well, if you truly feel that way," she says, holding your chin up to meet her eyes.

"Wait wh-mmf!"

You can't even finish getting two fucking words out of your mouth before Jade's lips are locked with yours. Damn, you think, Jade's good at this.

The kiss continues for several seconds before it has to end. You both need air, after all. But this time, you will have the upper hand. You plafully tackle Jade, forcing her on to her stomach. You pounce on top of her, and flip her over. This time, you kiss her. But we won't know the details-

* * *

Until yet again, your name is JADE HARLEY. This time Nepeta gets the jump on you, kissing you passionately. You feel her mouth part, and her tongue slid across your lips, begging for entrance. You gladly oblidge, parting your mouth and allowing her tongue slips inside. You moan, letting her know you love it, and you repeat her actions, each exploring each other's mouths, loving every single god damn minut of it.

At this point, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks. Just so long as you have each other. You break away, yet again, but for the last time. At least that we will view. You look at Nepeta, knowing you love her, you love her so fucking much.

 _Cats and Dogs_

 _Are they truly as different as sun and snow?_

 _They are quite different, as it goes._

 _But does that matter?_

 _Wouldn't you break all boundries for your lover?_

 _So think again, about sun and snow._

 _See they aren't as different, and now you know._

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this schweet fanfic I worked so very hard to bring you! I hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing! By far, the longest work I've ever written. I'm getting much better about writting. Anyways, I am inspired next to do either a Karkat sadstuck humanstuck highschool stuck fic, but that's have to be a wip fic, so maybe some FNAF VincentxPG fics? IDK. I'm down. VincentxOC, or an adventure story I would be down for as well. I'm mostly a shipper, as you can tell. Anyways, you already know the poem's original. Hope you enjoyed this little fluff. R &R, and have a byoutiful day doods. You too, ****m'ladies.**


End file.
